Teliha Phaet
|faction = UDA (Legacy) ORPHAN (Legacy, Infinity, Crisis) |morality = Good |weapons = Hammerstaff |powers = |weakness = }} Teliha is the deuteragonist of the Phaeton series, occasionally telling the story from her perspective when Trayen is unable to do so himself. Teliha has the highest magical capacity of any known DPI. History Early Childhood Very little, if anything is known about Teliha's life before Legacy. Legacy Following a series of online clues with help from Sam, Teliha eventually tracked down her relatives, before she could meet her parents however, she and Trayen accidentally released Narp. Though Teliha still doesn't trust most of her family she has formed close bonds with Trayen and Thomas. She allied with them in an attempt to reseal Narp. After using her extensive knowledge of the world to help destroy Narp, the blast from the self destructing UDA base caused the colour from the contact lens she didn't lose in the battle to transfer onto her real iris and correcting the error in her vision. Infinity Since returning to the orphanage Teliha has remained the groups knowledge base, though Grace is fast overtaking her. The Nine Months Teliha spent the last 8 of the Nine Months searching for Trayen and during this time her hair has grown to Rapunzel-esqe length. Crisis Teliha refused to get a haircut when she returned to earth and kept it out of the way using a ladder ornament. Like Trayen she can see the "ghost" of Lalita. In The Breath of Gaia Teliha and Trayen attempted separate missions and agreed that they work best together. After the battle with Vloc in Ashes to Ashes... Teliha's hair got caught in Tom's time bubble and was cut back to its original length. Appearance and Personality Teliha's hair is almost blonde, her skin is white with a faint tan and her eyes are initially both brown, but she wears green contact lenses. She seems to have a specific dress sense consisting of a purple t-shirt and a blue skirt, she also wears special pads on her shoes to help her stand on her frictionless feet. Since The Razing Teliha has had one brown eye (her natural colour) and one green (the modified colour) and carries around matching coloured contacts for opposing eyes to hide this. She is more calm than her brother in the field but is also wilder off the field. Her orders just as easily get the group in danger as Trayen's but while Trayen deliberately leads the group into strangest possible situation, Teliha does so accidentally. Teliha is claustrophobic and also has an intense fear of anything that affects her powers. At some point during the Nine Months she grew her hair out to ridiculous length. During the events of Ashes to Ashes... her hair was cut back to it's original length after it was caught in a time bubble. Powers and Skills Teliha can manipulate friction to make things slippery or grippy as well as create tiny explosions that propel her forwards at high speeds, though she has great difficulty stopping or turning on her own. Teliha is the reincarnation of the sorceress FoWu and has the combined magic capacity of all past versions of FoWu. She is capable of casting magic to such extents that would cause others to faint. Teliha has inherited her mother's mind powers so far she has exhibited mind reading, telepathy and psychometrics. Category:Characters Category:Phaetonians Category:Lorecrackers Category:ORPHAN Agents Category:Exos